


Just For Once

by AyaKagami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaKagami/pseuds/AyaKagami
Summary: What happens in the week leading up to the Trial of the Leviathan in Altissia? Will Noctis finally be able to realize what he wants for once? Spoilers for the Kingsglaive film and game NoctxLuna pairing StellaxNoctis pairing in flashbacksRetelling of chapter 9





	1. Altissia Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Final Fantasy XV or any of it's characters. I do own the idea behind the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

****Noctis was anxious. The rite for the Leviathan was in one week. The first time he would see Luna in person since they were kids, would be at the address later this week. She was to address the people on the growing Starscourge that was plaguing the people of Eos. He asked the guys if he could room alone for the week because he was so anxious. Prompto was quick to whine about it but accepted it otherwise. Gladio joked that maybe he needed to relieve his stress through self gratification. Noct was quick to punch his shield in the arm, his face beet red, before storming off to his room.

_It's not like he is right. I am more frustrated now than ever and I can't stand it anymore. But I am definitely not having THAT conversation with them…_

He noticed Ignis give him a curt nod and bow slightly, wishing him a pleasant evening and for him to rest.

_Easier said than done,_ Noct thought to himself. _I'm nervous for this rite. Worried about Luna's safety. Worried if the covenant will be formed or if the end of the world is gonna happen. I hope the three men of my crownsguard will be enough with the evacuation assistance of the city._ _I just know the empire is gonna try something to screw everything up. They almost botched it with Titan. Hell, if we weren't there I have a feeling they would have killed him much like they did to Shiva all those years ago. Over zealous imperial bastards...._

Noctis was deep in his thoughts as his dark eyes gazed out at the evening cityscape of Altissia. The walls of water were truly the things of legend and magnificent beauty. Ignis had told him that marvelling at the beauty of Galdin Quay was insignificant in the true masterpiece that was Altissia. It was a completely neutral country for both Lucis and Nifleheim, even though it was annexed by the empire. It would have been the perfect place for them to be married if he was to go through with the wedding. Regis picked the perfect place for them. They had walked by the church earlier in the day.

_Of course I would have gone through with it. It was Luna after all that the empire chose. She's become so beautiful, strong and is someone I know. Those bastards could have made me pair with some psycho. Or some pawn of theirs to make me suffer. Instead they chose Luna. Hopefully after we defeat those bastards and retrieve the crystal, I can return here with Luna and give the people hope. Hope for a better future. A brighter future._

He shook his head at the thought of settling down with Luna, turning his gaze back to the view. The buildings held a rustic charm to them and were brightly lit, probably full of people who were enjoying the sights and sounds of their final nights in the city before it all went to hell in a handbasket. He looked up at the sky.

_You could see the sky in Altissia clearl_ y, the stars were bright, the moon a perfect sphere in the sky.

He wondered what was going through Luna's mind at this very instant. Was she afraid to forge the covenant? Was she excited to see him much like he wanted to see her? He did not dare admit to his friends but he had fallen further and further in love with the young oracle as time had gone by.

_They say distance makes the heart grow fonder._ He smiled at the phrase knowing it held a powerful truth.

He found himself smitten, truth be told. He looked forward to seeing Umbra, knowing their secret notebook carried messages from her. The notebook always had a certain scent that he could always pick up on. It reminded him so much of their time in Tenebrae all those years ago.  Before the war was so close to home. The time he spent with her proving that it was possible to fall in love at first sight.

The Lucian prince sighed. He longed to be by her side. To hold her. Show her how much he had grown as a man. That he could defend her. That he wasn't the scared little boy his father ran away with that day. He never blamed his father for leaving her behind but he also had a feeling she didn't want to leave her homeland just to hide behind the crystal wall of Insomnia. He feared that he would never get the chance to hold her. Embrace her. Give her kisses. Most important of all, he wanted to give the people hope in the future of their world.

_Gods what I wouldn't give to hold her. To have her in my bed as my wife,_ he thought to himself. He knew it was juvenile to care about the physical attraction he had towards Luna at the moment but when they hadn't seen each other in years he couldn't help the physical toll waiting to see her again was taking on him. It was draining him, making him weary, causing lucid dreams, to the point that he was waking in cold sweats and with a happy hard on in the mornings.

_The last thing I need is the guys seeing how much harder it is to not wake up in that vulnerable state. I'd never hear the end of it._

He sighed, knowing he needed to sleep but felt hunger take over him. Instead, he checked his wallet to see how much funds he had to spare for some room service from the secret stash of cash he had.

_Looks like I could splurge a bit. Wait a minute, is that a condom? Damnit Prompto, I know that was you._ Noctis growled at the thought that the young blonde had been able to slip a contraceptive into his wallet without his knowledge.

He walked to the room phone and picked it up, ordering a kupoberry cheesecake and a chocolate sundae with a cherry on top and frozen strawberry lemonade. Afterwards he sat down to remove his boots, placing them on the side of the bed before heading to his bag to grab a change of clothes for a nice hot shower, that was when he heard a knock at the door.

"That was faster than I thought."

He went to open the door and felt his jaw drop. He wanted to shout but knew the sound couldn't escape him. There stood the one person in all of Eos that he wanted to be with. Hiding under a black hooded robe (although her blonde bangs were showing), a sylleblossom from Tenebrae and their notebook that was used to communicate with each other, in her possession.

"You said you could not wait to see me. To be completely honest, I couldn't either. We were supposed to marry in this gorgeous city. Seeing the dress on display made me so sad that I had to see you so I asked Umbra to bring me to you."

Noctis closed his mouth, pulling the blonde into his room without saying a word.

"Noctis?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Shhhh, there are spies of the Empire everywhere. If they saw you or me, who knows what they would have done or will do. I've already had to deal with someone dying because they knew I was in Lestallum. A kid named Talcott lost his grandfather because of me."

"Noctis..." she tried to intervene again, this time a tiny bit louder.

"As the Oracle, the Empire is especially keen to get their hands on you, since they could stop me from receiving the blessings of the Six. I just had to negotiate with the First Secretary today to guarantee being able to get Accordo to release you into our custody after the rite. The Empire will do anything to prevent that right now."

She smiled at him, thanking the gods for making him stronger than she had remembered him to be. She could see his burning desire to keep her safe in his eyes.

_He's matured so much,_ Luna thought as she studied the young king. _The pictures and videos really don't do him justice. He is far more handsome in person than on the television or in the papers. He's just so handsome and I feel myself falling further in love with him by the second._

"Luna?" Lunafreya was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name called.

"Yes, highness?"

Noctis was taken back by the formality of her answer. She smiled but soon was in a fit of giggles from his expression. "Oh Noctis, your expression was priceless. I am glad I answered you that way. The expression was priceless! It was an expression that I find reminiscent of our childhood."

He smiled, _I knew she did it on purpose but I wasn't expecting her to ever address me so formally. After all, we have known each other for years. Even if we haven't spoken in person for 12 years she is the only woman in the world I will ever let my guard down for. More so than Iris, whom I grew up along side as well as Gladio or Ignis._

"I've missed you so much Luna." He stated calmly. "I hope you've been safe along the journey."

She smiled at his caring nature, _Never was one to question the immediate situations without worrying about another's wellbeing. How very Noctis indeed._ "I have so much that I want to tell you. About me, life these past 12 years, my trip to Insomnia, about the empire and even your father. He gave me the ring of the Lucii to give to you. I gave it to Gentiana to hold onto for now."

He frowned slightly, this was the last thing he wanted to talk about. "I'd rather we stuck to talking about you and how you've been. I'm not really ready to hear about the treaty and the fall or even about dad yet."

She smiled, "Of course, I would never force you to listen to what you don't want to talk about. Shall we talk about something pleasant, or maybe..." a blush crossed her face. "...maybe we could occupy our time together doing other things?"

Noctis felt his cheeks turn crimson at the thought. _Was she suggesting we do something sexual? Not that I'd be completely objecting but still... Maybe we should give into what we want instead of doing what others want us or expect us to do._

With that he pulled her into his arms, pulled the hood off her golden blonde hair and closed the gap between them. For once in his life, he was going to decide for himself what he wanted....

  



	2. First Kisses and Bad Bro Guessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Noctis is out of character and so is Luna but in my head I always wondered what if they acted differently? Somehow I came to this conclusion. The thoughts are in italics and I apologize now for any spelling and grammar errors. I write this on and off with two kids so sometimes mommy brain is writing. Onward!!!!

Noctis pulled away from Lunafreya, the kiss remaining completely innocent. He smiled, putting their foreheads together, "I've always wanted to do that." She smiled at him in return, her eyes still closed, "I have waited for the same thing, even dreamed of it," she pulled away from the Lucian prince. "I have also dreamed when that moment would have been at the alter." He frowned at her admission. 

_ Is she saying she didn't want to kiss me? Wait, is she implying we should still get married? No, I'm just jumping to conclusions again.  _ "What exactly do you mean by that Luna? Should I have waited to have that moment? Tell me the truth," his eyes were full of insecurities that he had hoped to hide with the firmness of his voice. However, he felt like he had made a huge mistake. Robbing the beautiful oracle control over her first kiss.

"Noctis, that is not what I meant. I simply was telling you about one of the many dreams I have had of late. If you really want to know, yes, I would like for us to still marry. No, you didn't do anything wrong either. I'm just grateful that my first kiss could be with you." She turned her head to the side, "You have no idea how many people have wanted to rob you of that honor."

Her tone was sad, almost as if she was hiding something. He decided to take the conversation slowly pulling away from her to get a clear look at the Tenebrae princess.

Her features innocent, skin flawless, her baby blue eyes, the color of the sky hidden behind her golden blonde bangs. She appeared healthy by all accounts but he didn't want to assume she was okay just by appearances. Her face was slightly flushed rose colored,  _ probably from that kiss or her admission of me being her first kiss. _ He noticed she was a little shorter than he was but not by a lot, although he could be misjudging her height due to her shoes. 

A light knock pulled him from his observations. "Must be room service," he quietly stated. He stepped to retrieve his wallet and made his way to the door.

"Who is it?"  _ Figure I better ask this time.  _ "Room service.” Came the reply of a female. He opened the door slightly to allow her to enter. "Good evening your highness, here is your order. Shall I bring it inside?" He smiled his best smile and opened the door for her, hearing the door behind him close silently.  _ Luna must've gone to the bathroom. _

**Meanwhile with Luna**

She closed the door silently and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. She passed her fingers lightly across her lips, thinking back to just a moment ago when the two of them had their lips connected. She was so happy that she could see him again after twelve years and even got to share her first kiss with him but she couldn't help but feel like she was lying to him. Not telling him about Insomnia and Regis felt like she was doing a disservice to them.  _ Even more so because I lied to him about the location of the ring,  _  she thought, as she took out the ring and clutched it to her chest. 

_After all, I have the Ring of the Lucii in my robe, prepared to give it to the Chosen King but all I see is sweet Noctis from all those years ago. I don't want to make him the king yet, not in full name and power but still when I look into his eyes all I want is my prince..._ _I feel so selfish._

A light knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Luna?" Noctis called quietly.

"Y-Yes?" She replied hastily as she put the ring back into her robe.

"They're gone now if that was why you went in there." She smiled at the playful tone in his voice. 

_ Could it be that he's matured more than I thought originally? After all he just turned 20 this year, I'm sure he's had plenty of practice with ladies that want to be with him. He's a healthy male after all… _

"I'm fine, Noctis," she replied calmly. "I just wanted to wash my face is all. I-I'll be out in just a moment." She could hear him let out a breath, almost as if he was afraid of what she was going to say, "Alright then." Came his answer.

**Meanwhile... with our favorite chocobros**

"Noct was acting a little strange today, don't you guys think?" Prompto asked, sitting in one of the two beds in their room. He was currently going through the afternoon's photos, keenly noticing the raven haired prince was oddly withdrawn more so in the photos of him alone. Prompto loved to photograph Noctis after all, he had so many expressions that not many people noticed on a daily basis. He wanted to keep those expressions with him always.

Ignis, who was reading his recipe books with a pen and paper in hand, sat on the couch reading. Gladiolus, the king’s shield, was reading an book on defense strategy in the other bed while thinking of a way to teach Noct to use his head and not run into battle so brashly. So far he was not getting any conclusive ideas.

"Well he did do the negotiations for the rite today," Gladio stated blandly. "Anyone would be distracted by the responsibility and weight of the terms he chose to agree with."

Prompto frowned, "Think that's why he wanted to have his own room for the week?"  _ How am I supposed to get sleeping Noct pictures to give to Lady Lunafreya if I have no subject? _

"I honestly think he just needs to get laid and won't say that's what he's up to." Gladio responded bluntly, this time he put down his book and sat up.

Prompto laughed, "Good thing I provided him with a condom when he wasn't looking. Better safe than sorry." He put the camera on the night stand and laid back with his hands behind his head.

Ignis cleared his throat, looking up from his book causing the other two to look at him.

"Perhaps Noct just needs to be alone. He just agreed to walk into the rite alone, without us, to face the Hydrean. Taking on a God by yourself has to be a terrifying task for anyone let alone our new king. He's got to come to grips with it in his own way. All that in exchange for seeing Lady Lunafreya again and for her to be released to us instead of the Empire getting their hands on her." 

He sighed thinking about the stress that the prince was under while pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's a lot to take in on top of your kingdom falling, learning your father is dead and having to take on the responsibility of being king, dealing with the death of an innocent man, fighting with your potential brother in law who hates your guts and not feeling any emotion because it's expected of you all in the span of a few weeks. Now this has been added to his load of baggage in a sense. So if he chooses to go 'get laid' as you boys are putting it, I cannot say that I fault him for it."

"Wow Ignis, never pegged you for someone who would get so angry over the prince and his sex life," Gladio retorted with a smile. "If I did not know any better I would say that you were jealous of him getting laid."

Ignis' brow raised slightly, "Well any healthy, red blooded human being would want to de-stress somehow," he smirked. "Although I  **highly** doubt his highness is thinking about sex. He maybe a young man and have had some kind of sexual activity but he is rather particular about his partners. It's part of the reason he had the flat to begin with."

"I knew it!" Prompto shouted. "He said he didn't move out of the palace because of his sex life. He does have sexcapades in his flat!"

"I wouldn't call them sexcapades... it was more because it was suffocating to be surrounded by people who basically worshipped the ground he walked on and  _ not _ look at him as a person. Plus, what's the point of staying in the Citadel when your only parent rarely has time for you because he either has meetings all day or his health was failing him due to the maintenance of the wall to keep the city safe. It irked him as you like to say, Prompto."

"Oh, never thought of it like that..." He replied. 

"Should we check on him, Iggy?" Gladio asked. Ignis shook his head, "No, let us give him tonight to have space."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! Made it through chapter 2. I tell you I have some times where I am not sure what direction to put this story in. I figured we should take a quick look at the guys as well. I hope to keep this strictly on Noctis and Luna. Also, he is portrayed as someone who lived a little more freely outside of the palace. Sorry if he seems a little odd.... remember to review everyone. I am always curious to your imput.


	3. Interesting Meetings and Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying so hard not to rush the story but at the same time not trying to drag it out. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Technically, this is only the first night. hopefully I can make it all work out to be the entire week leading to the rite, maybe even an actual epilogue for Noct. Haven't decided. Million thank yous to everyone adding this to their following list and favorites list. Please don't forget to review as well if you can. Thanks everyone and see you next chapter.

Noctis had pulled out the chair for the blonde haired woman he was currently sharing a room with. He placed the cake and ice cream in the middle, took a sip of his drink and sat in the opposite seat. He was waiting for Luna to come out of the bathroom. He was lost in his mind again.

_ By all appearances she seems more put together than I thought she would be emotionally but here I am being an asshole and not letting her tell me about home.  _ He sighed.  _ I've wanted to know this whole time. I've been having nightmares about dad. I feel like I could have helped him, even a little if I was there. Maybe Gladio could've helped his father. I know I am being immature and even naive in my thinking but I feel so worthless and useless. He sent me away when I could have fought to help him. She has come here to this room, the one person besides dad that means so much to me and I'm not on my best behavior. I've got perverse thoughts and feel like acting on my impulses _ .

He heard the door open, Luna stepping out with her hooded robe in her arms, her white shoes in her hand. She had a white dress on naturally, but instead of it being completely covering of her legs, it was a see thru lace material from the knees down. The top of her dress was sleeveless like all her other public dresses. He couldn't help but gulp, feeling a heat on his face and his ears that he knew he was red from.  _ Etro, I could just picture her as mine. I don't think I will have self control.  _

He felt himself getting up and making his way to her. Her face was also flushed slightly. She looked up to see Noctis coming towards her, she instinctively backed away each step he took towards her.  _ Gotta control myself, relax Noct. She looks afraid. _

The problem was she was backing into the bathroom, slowly backing towards the walk in shower and it's glass doors. When her back reached the doors she gasped at the cold on her back. Noctis closed the space between them, placing his hands on each side of her head. His head was bowed slightly, his raven bangs bidding his bluish-grey eyes. 

"Lunafreya," he began quietly. 

"Y-Yes Noctis?" She stammered out as she blushed.

"Let's go out to dinner. Right now."

"Are you sure you want the Empire to see you out without your entourage and with me? In public?" She felt a deal of confusion, unsure of what he wanted, to be seen or not be seen. Even more so by his sudden change in his body language. 

"I know your brother is commander of the army. Tell him to back off for the night. You and I go out. And yes, I am leaving the guys here." His expression was neutral but his eyes had a mix of playful emotion and firm resolve. 

She reached her hand out, gently stroking his cheek. She wanted to be alone with him. She somewhat enjoyed seeing this dominant side to him, but she would not let him dictate terms to her always. He may be the prince of Lucis but she was a royal herself.

"No Noctis," she began calmly. "We stay here. You ordered room service, it'd be rude to waste it. Besides, I don't want to have to spend my time being eyed by everyone and possibly approached by the citizens looking to receive a blessing from me. Please Noctis, let me enjoy this quiet, intimate time alone with you. I ask for nothing more." His expression softened, his head leaning into her hand. _ She has a way of calming me. Just like when we were kids. It is comforting when she does it too. I don't feel like I'm gonna make a mistake with her by my side, I want to be with her _ ,  _ always. _

He leaned in closer, closing the gap between them, gently kissing her forehead, then each cheek and finally reconnecting their lips in a chaste kiss. He didn't want to force the kiss into anything more if she didn't want to. He also didn't want to rush it either.  _ Gotta control my damn hormones.  _ They pulled apart, faces redder than the human body could handle. Noctis backed away slightly, "I'm sorry. I'm being a brat to you. Especially since I'm passive aggressive about how I was asking you to go out to dinner with me." 

His eyes avoided hers. He simply and gently grabbed her hand and guided her to the table, ignoring the robe and shoes that had fallen out of her hands. She sat down at the seat he pulled out for her and then sat opposite from her. It was then that she noticed the ice cream had melted slightly, turning into a chocolate milkshake of sorts.

"You should eat that before it melts even more," she smiled and pointed to the melting sundae. He hmphed, "I feel like it was a waste to order the ice cream. Wanna split the cheesecake? It's pretty good."

She smiled, "Yes I'd like that very much."

He pulled his chair next to her and grabbed the fork, cutting into the cake he ordered. Lifting a sliver of cake, he moved it to her mouth, she eyed him curiously. "Noctis?" "Just go along with it. Pretend we just got married and are feeding each other cake." She giggled at the thought, "Alright, I will humor you."

They ate the cake and drank the strawberry lemonade in a comfortable silent. When it came to the sundae they left it be, melting completely and creating a water ring around it. Umbra laid at their feet, sleeping.

"So, Luna," Noctis began quietly. She looked up at him as he spoke. "Yes, Noctis?"

"Tell me about what happened in Insomnia." The blonde sat in complete shock,  _ I never thought he would ask about home first. I was preparing for any question except that.  _

"Really? She replied. "Well if you'd like I can tell you about what happened when I arrived. I arrived a couple days before the treaty was to be signed. Originally, I was not supposed to be there but Ravus had spoken to Izunia and the chancellor recommended that I be in the city when it came time. Something about your father wanting to see me and you also being there to see me as well. There was to be an engagement party the night before the treaty signing. At some fancy hotel."

His eyebrow raised in curiosity,  _ at the Caelum Via? Haven't been there since I met her... _

"Anyways, I met a glaive named Nyx who was part of the detail looking after me."

**Flashback**

The young Oracle was in Insomnia for the treaty. Her brother informed her of the engagement party this was supposed to be, thus all the fireworks and people present besides the treaty. As exciting as it was, she was more interested in finding the glaive that had driven her to the Citadel earlier that week. King Regis mentioned a member of the Kingsglaive was to meet her and escort her, however no such envoy arrived. She wanted to thank the glaive at least for trying. She just hoped that the man was here at the party somewhere.

"Where could he be?" She pondered aloud.

"Are we looking for someone this evening Lady Lunafreya? Perhaps the young Lucian prince?" Her gaze landed on Ardyn Izunia, chancellor to the empire. He had a champagne glass in his hand and a sly smirk on his face. 

Her brows furrowed knowing that she had to be polite even though she loathed the man before her.

"I was looking for a member of the Kingsglaive that had assisted me earlier in the week. I didn't quite catch his name and I had a question for him, if it is really any of your business."

He laughed, "Fiesty little Oracle aren't we? If you seek glaive members, you need look no further than the general radius of the king himself." He pointed at Regis as she walked away, not thanking him for his assistance.

As she rounded the large aquarium, she saw the glaive on patrol, keenly eyeing the Emporer and King Regis. She made her way around it to come up from behind him.

"Hello," she began quietly. "I'm afraid we were never properly introduced yesterday." He looked at her, "Fraid it's going to have to wait your highness, I'm on guard duty."

"Then surely there's no safer place to be." He laughed in a slightly mocking way, taking a good look at her but no disrespect was taken by the princess, she continued, "May I ask your name?"

The glaivesmen, somewhat annoyed with her questioning figured she would leave him alone faster if he just talked to her, "Uh, Nyx. Nyx Ulric." 

"There's something else I'd like to ask you, Nyx Ulric. King Regis said he sent one of your order to find me. I should like to offer my thanks in person, where can I find this brave soldier?" It was at this question Luna noticed the defensive wall Nyx had up lower, but he never said a word. Realizing the fate his fellow comrade she quickly apologizes, 

"Oh. Oh... I did not... I am so sorry." "Don't be." He reached into his pocket pulling out a comb like item and handed to her, "Here, she was carrying this. It was meant for you." Luna looked back at him, trying to keep the tears from falling. "For me?" She looked at the gift she received, "Keep it. She'd want you to have it," he said calmly and returned back to guard position. The only response from Luna being, "Thank you, I'll carry it with me always. Thank you."

**Back in the Present**

Luna pulled out the broken comb that Nyx gave her, it being damaged after Nyx removed the transmitter to help her escape the Empire's army chasing them after the Fall. "Someone I didn't know died for me, that same someone offered me a gift, that same someone offered me a gift, their comrade passing it along as if it was always meant to be that way. I am not sure what hurt my heart more. The fact that Ravus held misguided rage towards Lucis or the fact that the people who protected the king had hearts just as big as his, contrary to what Ravus has said about your father for twelve long years. He truly loved you, Noctis, I truly believe that with all my heart." She looked at him, tears falling down her face, he had been quiet the whole time she told him about her meeting with Nyx. 

_ If he loved me so much, why did he send me away when the time for the treaty came? Why couldn't he tell me the things that you and Cor and even Cid are telling me? I don't understand. _

"Noctis, he begged me to leave the capitol to reunite with you."

"He what? In the middle of the treaty negotiations?"

"Yes, in the middle of the treaty negotiations. He suggested it. He almost seemed like he was desperate." 

She watched his expressions, looking for some kind of hint that would tell her if he was okay with the words she was saying about his father, but she knew she had to tell him the words that his father said. She thought back to when she saw him at the Citadel that day.

**In the Throne Room**

Nyx had driven her to the Citadel right after he took over for the driver that the Empire provided for her. As she entered the elevator in the with him, she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, ignoring the look on the glaive's face. She knew Ravus was against her seeing the king but she demanded to be able to see the city, see the king and hopefully finally see Noctis, however she didn't care what Ravus wanted. For the first time in twelve years she would do what she wanted and nothing would stop her from those objectives.

_ I want to see the king naturally to see him and hopefully tell him that what happened back home is not his fault. Mother's death is not his fault. No matter what Ravus says. I must do this as well as finally see Noctis after all these years. We made a promise to fulfill our duties as the Chosen King and Oracle.  _

They stepped out of the elevator, following Nyx to the throne room. He said nothing the entire time, except to inform the guards in front of the throne room that she had arrived.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae." She entered the throne room, seeing the king of Lucis standing above the top of a large area with stairs leading up to the throne. She smiled at the king, truly happy to see him after twelve long years.

"It has been a long time, King Regis." He returned her smile, "Yes, far too long." He made his way to the throne, sitting as they began to talk, skipping to business. Nyx stepped forward, "Your Highness, you are permitted to climb the first flight of stairs of the throne. You may converse with the king there." She nodded and climbed the steps hoping to see Noctis somewhere in the room. However, she realized the prince was not there.

"Prince Noctis is not here, is he?" She questioned sadly.

"No my dear, he is not." She let out a breath she did not know she was holding, knowing she and he couldn't meet again hurt. She stared on, wishing the next words wouldn't hurt as much. 

"I am too old to fight this war. I have no choice but to accept the empire and their treaty."

Luna felt her head drop in defeat. Part of her wanted him to fight, but seeing his appearance stated otherwise. "Even so," he continued. "I had hoped to hold the wedding elsewhere. Somewhere safe. I sent one of my glaive to see you there but..." His voice wandered as he saw her expression show she never saw the person he sent.

"It is not too late. I can ready an escort. Please, go to my son."

_ A plea from one person who loves him to another. But, I can't compromise his safety. _

"No." She felt her resolve in the tone as the Regis' expression fell. "Wherever I go the Empire will follow. It would only place the prince in greater danger. It is my duty to protect the prince and see his destiny fulfilled. These twelve years have not changed that." It was then that the king questioned gently, "And what of your destiny?" She took a deep breath, "My duty is my destiny, Your Majesty. I am prepared to accept whatever may come to pass."

**Back in the Present**

She watched as Noctis rose from his seat, walking towards the balcony of the room. He said nothing. Luna broke the silence again.

"I am sorry if my words were too harsh to your father," she said firmly. When he did not say anything, she stood up, went to grab her shoes and the robe she wore to hide herself.  _ He needs time to process what I have told him so far. There's no way I would tell him everything all at once. It's cruel to put him through that. I also expect he will push me away as part of processing it. _ As she finished putting her shoes on, she heard rustling behind her but did not turn around. She couldn't bare to look into his eyes, so she put the robe on, feeling tears on her face as she lifted the hood to hide her hair and face. It was then that she felt his arms wrap around her. 

"Don't leave." Was all she heard. Every bone in her body screamed to stay, but her heart and mind battled. Her mind screaming to run and her heart telling her to give in to what she wanted. In the end, she leaned back into his embrace, her answer nothing more than, "Yes."

She felt the robe being removed as it fell to the floor. She turned around, the tears still falling from her eyes, only to be met by his midnight blue eyes with tears in them as well. Feeling absolute sadness for the Lucian prince, she pulled him in close, their lips connecting in a more passionate kiss than ever before. They held each other, knowing that getting through the rest of her telling of the fall would be difficult. But they had the whole week, he was willing to wait. She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved knowing her wasn't rejecting her or the truth of the fallen kingdom.


	4. Gambling and Home Runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV or any of its characters. I own the story plot that is being used. Thank you.

Noctis woke up to the light shining in his eyes. He groggily sat up and looked around. The last thing I remember was Luna and I kissing and crying at the same time. I don't remember falling asleep. Wait...   
  
"Luna?" He called out, hoping she would respond. When none came, he felt his shoulders drop in defeat.  _ Gone _ . He got up to head to the bathroom, walking past the table they had their late night desserts and talked about home. He stopped and turned back when he saw that both their notebook and Umbra were still there. He opened the notebook to the latest page, a sticker of two chocobos snuggling with the words, _ I enjoyed spending time with you. Same time tonight? _ With a heart drawn next to the sentences. He smiled and blushed at the inclination that they would rendezvous again in his room that night.   
  
_ Kinda feels like the old days when I used to sneak out of the palace to see her. But she and Luna are different women completely... _ __   
  
A knock at the door broke his chain of thoughts when it came to the past. He didn't have time to think about the two girls as he knew the guys were on the other side of the door. He opened it to confirm that all three of his crownsguard were standing there, clearly ready to start the day, while he was still half asleep and wearing the same clothes as yesterday.   
  
Ignis said something first, "Morning Noct. I see we woke you and that you didn't even change your clothes from yesterday." He adjusted his glasses on his nose observing the disheveled look of the prince. Gladio smirked and said nothing for the moment but Prompto quickly snapped a pic before Noct turned back to his room, leaving the door open for them to enter.   
  
"Did you forget we were gonna take in the sights today? Noct?" Prompto nagged as he closed the door behind them. He noticed the dishes on the table pouting at the remains of his late night snack. "Really? You got snacks? Room service? You're always telling us no!"   
  
Noctis had gone into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar so he could hear them as he turned on the shower. He smiled at the the words of his friend before responding, "it's not like you don't spend your side funds on anything else besides tech. I save all my portions of our funds, surprised you never noticed when you slipped that condom into my wallet!" He could hear Prompto say ow as what sounded like Gladio putting him in a headlock saying all kinds of things that he didn't want to hear.  _ Although I appreciate the thought, Prompt. _   
  
Ignis had prepared his outfit for the day and hung it on the bathroom door, "Late night, highness?" Noct could hear the teasing tone in his voice. He laughed at his advisor's way of getting information out of him, as he washed his midnight grey locks. "This is not like when I was seventeen if that's what has you concerned Ignis. I was not sneaking out to cause you a headache. I was being appropriate, hell even a perfect gentleman.”  _ That you'll know of. The hell I am not telling him that Luna was here. _ “Besides, in your words, I am the prince of a nation. I gotta act like I have decency, morals and common sense. Wouldn't want you to have a scandal on your hands before I ascend the throne."   
  
Ignis smiled at the semi-mature wording, "Nonetheless Noct, I don't want anything to distract you from the rite. Lady Lunafreya is counting on you to gain the blessing of the Hydrean so that we can have her join our retinue and not be recaptured by the empire. The less things to divert your attention the better. Your late night wanderings included."   
  
_ Too bad for you Specs, I am already distracted by a woman. The one woman we are fighting for. Gods, I miss you Luna... _   
  
He finished washing his body and was in the process of rinsing off. The hot water felt great on his head and the aches he was feeling on his body. The last few days before they left Lucis were hard physical days on them, farming, helping out with the repairs for the boat, settling in the hidden safe house, hunts and all but the lack of sleep and stress on top of being sexually frustrated were enough to cause his muscles ache. He had no intention of being intimate with Luna, unless she was in the same boat but he highly doubted it; thus he wasn't getting his hopes up, yet oddly enough he was okay with being denied. He loved her and wanted to do things right with her. Whether or not he followed through was the question that remained to be answered.   
  
"While it is true that you're not seventeen and this is not Insomnia, I have a duty to make sure you behave as a gentleman and not the regular playboy that you used to be back home. You're quite lucky the people of Insomnia and the world barely saw you for public occasions, otherwise we'd have a media nightmare on our hands now." He sighed, "Let's all be grateful your father or the other two never really found out the truth of your reckless and wild ways. Your father would have had you under regular guard all the time."   
  
"Yeah... way to remind me of a potential nightmare I don't need. You guys are already enough of a shadow," Noctis replied as Ignis passed him a towel. Ignis laughed, "For once, you're being responsible even if you're still being a brat about it. Now hurry along, Prompto wanted to visit that arena that you could gamble on the monsters." With that the sandy haired brunette closed the door leaving the prince with his clothes for the day.  __ Did he just say a monster arena that you could gamble on? Holy shit I am in for some trouble.   


* * *

**Later that Day**   
  
Our favorite chocobros spent the day wandering Altissa. They checked out the shops, per Ignis' orders for potions restock and ingredients for their camp meals. Prompto wanted to visit the arena, where they made about fifty thousand gil and lost about five hundred gil, Ignis making sure Noct was placing bets. Gladio was shocked by how good Noct was with his gambling.   
  
"How the hell are you so good at gambling? You're only twenty and a royal at that," Gladio stated. He was suspicious but Ignis told him to back off. Prompto was suspicious as well but he was not going to push the issue with Ignis watching. They rode the gondola back in mild silence, the click of Prompto's camera taking photos as usual. Gladio was more annoyed with the defending of Noct when it came to personal issues.   
  
_ He's being more defensive than he usually is. They spent a while talking in the bathroom too this morning, almost like he can't trust us with something _ , Gladio thought. His expression revealed his frustrations because Ignis said something. "You look rather perplexed. Something on your mind?"   
  
"Would it matter if I said anything since you're acting like mother hen over our leader?" Gladio was mad and Noctis could only ignore that temper for so long. "Specs," he began. "It's kinda not fair to keep them out of the loop." He smiled slightly to help convince him to budge. "This is something we can do back at the Leville. Can you control yourself till then, Gladio?" He adjusted his glasses again, the sun hiding his glare. He nodded in response as they made their way back to the hotel.   


* * *

**In the Chocobro room**   
  
"So..." Noctis began calmly. "What do you guys wanna know?"   
  
"Gladio, you should ask your questions first. I have questions but they definitely can go after mine," Prompto stated.   
  
"The gambling is where I am going to start. Prompto placed his bets and lost. Two hundred and fifty gil he waged and lost and then I wagered, two hundred and fifty more gil before Iggy got angry and wouldn't let either of us wager on the games. You've picked each game and won. We are talking about five to six games Noct, in a row. Five to six games and you won every single one. Iggy is being over protective as if you are hiding some dark secret. Just like this morning when you were in the bathroom. He shut us out and you're just okay with it." Gladio said bitterly. "So what gives? We not trustworthy with your secrets? I swore my life to you, nothing you say will change that." His tone softened at the mention of his duty as the king's shield.   
  
"Well it kinda goes like this..." Noctis began.   


* * *

  
**Later that Week**   
  
She moaned his name as he gently caressed her, slowly running his fingers along her inner thighs as he kissed the nape of her neck. What started as a simple dinner out lead to the removal of his black tie, black suit jacket, his vest and the undoing of the top four buttons of his black dress shirt. Her navy blue blouse was undone, revealing traces of her midnight blue bra with black lace on the cups. Add to it all, in her large queen sized bed, he was laying over her petite body, giving her body the attention she craved most from him.   
  
They finally gave in to their desires, Luna holding him close to her, the smell of her sweet perfume driving Noctis mad. He locked lips with her, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip before giving it a nip, causing her to moan. He slid his tongue inside, feeling the heat rising in his pants. She gripped his shirt, knowing she couldn't deny him herself anymore. She had fantasized about him for so long.   
  
Nothing would have made her happier than to be so intimate with him. After all, they spent twelve long years communicating via messages with Umbra and Pryna. She wanted more than them spilling their souls to each other, talking about everything they could, even reading his very long and honest confession about how she made him feel after making her public debut as the Oracle. 

  
He always told her how beautiful she was, that she was perfect no matter if she told him otherwise, reminding her that she was far too modest and she should embrace the beauty she was. When he thought she died in the fall, he cried in the rain, begging the gods to send him a sign that it was a lie, so much so that when Umbra appeared before him a few days later he had to control himself to not start crying in front of the guys. He made sure to write how happy he was that she was ok and even sent a rose with a heart, nothing more needed to express his love to her.   
  
She was pulled back to the present by his mouth lowering down her collar bone. She knew he was going to her breast and felt her breath hitch as he sat her up slightly to snake his hand behind her back, unclipping her bra. She felt it loosen in the front while his mouth lowered more. Throwing her head back as his mouth played with one breast and the other was toyed with by his hands, she mewled at the sensations she was feeling, moisture intensifying in her underwear.   
  
"N-Noct..." She moaned in ecstasy. She could feel his smile, against her chest but said nothing, knowing he was teasing her the entire time.  _ Probably because I used his nickname, _ she thought.   
  
He loved to tease her. He had been doing it both directly and indirectly for years. Only becoming more direct after he turned seventeen. She couldn't take it. "...please..." He smirked,  _ now I have you in that let your guard down position. Beg me Luna. Beg for it while I tease you more... _   
  
At this point, he locked lips with her again, their kiss passionate but still tender. He had parted her legs and was stroking her through her soaked panties. She broke their kiss, a low breathless moan escaping her mouth as she tried to press against his fingers through the fabric. "Noctis... please... more..." She panted in between her words. She definitely felt herself getting frustrated as he left his fingers there, not moving at all. He smiled against her neck, "Well, since you asked nicely..."   
  
He leaned in to kiss her again, this time slipping his fingers through the side of her panties, sliding one finger inside her. She broke their kiss again, arching her hips towards his hips and her grip on his shirt shifted to his buttons, desperate to remove the shirt from him. Especially since he had no undershirt and she caught sight of his tone body, her body begging to rake her nails along his shoulders and back. However, she was having a hard time concentrating on her task as he slipped a second finger into her.   
  
She threw her head back moaning loudly this time. He had begun to pull his fingers out but before she could protest he slowly slid them back in and continued to repeat the action, making her moan his name. He felt his pants getting tighter the more she moaned at his actions. He would only be able to control himself for a bit longer but he was a patient man all the same and he would wait as long as he had to. He wanted her to experience absolute euphoria all because of him.   
  
Noctis removed his fingers completely causing her to moan in disapproval, while he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, removing it the second the last button was undone. She sat up to undo his belt while he finally took off her top and removed her bra. She pulled off his belt and began to unbutton his pants when his hands stopped her. She looked up at him to see him smile, leaning in to lock lips with her, falling back into the bed together.   
  
Her head hit the pillows and his hands are on her slowly and steadily making their way back down to her waist. Noctis tugs at her skirt and Luna lifts her waist so he can remove the skirt. He breaks their kiss, lowering his mouth down her neck, past her collar bone to her perky breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan again loudly. He lets go of the first one sliding his tongue across her chest to her other breast, taking in the erect nipple. She felt her hands reach for his hair, pulling at it gently, hearing a low moan escape him as she tugged. He let go to slowly continue down her body, kissing her navel soliciting a giggle from her. He looked up at her and smirked at her reaction, "Wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should do it again." "Do whatever you want, just please don't stop Noctis," she replied breathlessly.   
  
He nodded at her answer, "Happy to oblige my Princess." She giggled as he kissed her navel again but moaned as his tongue came out from below her navel travelling lower. She felt her heart racing in her ears and her face felt hot. She knew what he was going to do to her but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Books and hearing people talk about their first times are nothing compared to the real thing.   
  
She covered her eyes with the back of her left hand but stopped when she saw the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.  _ He asked me to marry him. I said yes to him. I've wanted that from him for the longest time so why I am so nervous? He would never hurt me. He would never force me. If anything he's been nothing but gentle, playful and patient with me. I am not afraid to go all the way with him. I want him to be the one to take my virginity. Gods, even the need to spite Ravus for telling me he would never be able to satisfy my desires. He seems to be doing everything he can to drive me mad with desire. Looks like Ravus is wrong again...as usual. _   
  
She stopped her musing when she realized he had stopped all motions of foreplay. "Noctis?" She asked as she lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes met his and he had a look that seemed uncertain. _ Is he doubting himself because of me? _ "Is it because I'm not reacting to you?" He shook his head slightly, "No, I asked you if you're sure you want to do this. Once I pull these panties off, all bets are off and I'm going to be unable to restrain myself."   
  
She nodded at him smiling to reassure him of his actions. "Yes I do want this. I want this now and won't wait till our wedding night for it. Don't stop now... please." Noctis gave her a devilish smirk, the playful glint back in his eyes as he slowly, almost painfully to Luna because he was going too slow, pulled her panties down. She lifted her legs to help him finish removing them.   
  
He gently opened her legs, laying butterfly kisses all along her inner thighs. Luna watched him with curiosity all the while wondering what he was up to. He paid her no mind as he felt himself losing his control a little more, kissing his way up her legs. When he reached his destination, he coolly stated, "You might want to lie back and relax your body. I am going to do something that will send you completely over the edge." She stared at him confused but did as he said. Right as she felt herself relaxing, she felt his mouth on the most delicate part of her body.   
  
Her hands immediately snaked into his hair and pulled slightly, moaning his name louder than before. She had no words to describe the things he was doing to her with his mouth alone as she felt herself getting wetter by the second. The sounds of his mouth becoming louder in her ears but her moaning was music to his ears.   
  
_ She is practically singing and it's all cause I did this much to her. If she is singing for this, what'll happen when I finally make love to her? _ Noctis felt her pulling at his hair again, distracting him from his thoughts. He let out a moan, taking her clit into his mouth, giving it a good suck causing her to arch into him, his name being the only sounds coming from her mouth. He let go of it to slip two fingers into her, fingering her while using his thumb on her clit. Luna screamed in ecstasy, pulling Noctis' hair harder making him moan with her. She knew she was reaching her breaking point, trying to tell him that she would go over the edge if he didn't stop.   
  
But he already knew she was close, sensing her body tensing. All he wanted at that very second was to taste her but he had to get her to go over the edge completely in order to do so. He removed his thumb and inserted a third finger, lowering his head back down between her legs, fingering her as he used his tongue on her. She felt her back arch, her grip tighten on his hair, and her toes curl as she screamed the Lucian prince's name at the top of her lungs before seeing stars. She felt lighter than air, her release being everything she ever fantasized about and more.   
  
Noctis removed his fingers, allowing his tongue to taste her while she breathed heavily. As he finished, he lifted his head smiling at the absolutely gorgeous blonde splayed across the bed, the moonlight shining on her baby blue eyes that were half lidded, her mouth slightly parted breathing heavily.  _ Gods, I caused that... and I am so aroused by it. I need her now... but she needs a minute to recover. _   
  
"N-Noctis?" She began quietly.   
  
"Yes Lunafreya?" He responded.   
  
"That was beyond anything I ever thought it would be like. I honestly have no words for that," she stated to his delight. "What do we do now?"   
  
He leaned in, kissing her passionately allowing her to taste herself on his lips before pulling away and responding huskily in her ear, "Now I'm really gonna make you scream..." He had a Cheshire cat-like grin.   
  
She smiled at him with joy pulling him close as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready?" He asked in between breaths, she nodded as she tugged at his hair again causing him to groan as he pushed into to her. She tensed slightly, wincing at the slight pain.  _ Definitely bigger than fingers _ , she thought. Noctis waited patiently while she got used to the feeling of him inside her. He knew it wouldn't be long before he felt her pushing against his hips with hers. He very slowly, teasingly, pulled out leaving just the tip of his manhood inside, causing Luna to moan at the sudden emptiness. She wanted to protest but he pushed right back in, making her moan instead of speak.   
  
He smiled at her expressions, loving the way she writhed beneath him in ecstasy. He decided to stop teasing her, pulling out again but quickly inserting himself before she could even register he pulled back.   
  
They continued at a steady pace, Noctis wanting to drag it out as long as he could for Luna. She had let go of his hair and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into him causing another groan from his throat to escape. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist to get him to plunge deeper into her. They continued in that position for a while longer, Noctis keeping the pace steady but occasionally thrusting into her harder or grinding his hips in circles while inside her, causing another oragasm. It drove her mad at how well he preformed sexually.   
  
He unwrapped her legs to reposition one of her legs on his shoulder before entering her again, causing her to shout out loudly. The new angle provided him the leverage to go deeper than before. At this point, she was holding the pillows around her head so tightly she knew she tore into them. She was trying desperately not to scream but when Noctis leaned in to take a nipple into his mouth, she let herself go with pleasure, feeling yet another climax coming along. Her walls were tightening more and more but his playing with her breast while thrusting drove her to her breaking point.   
  
She snaked her hands into his midnight grey hair, tugging at his locks making him moan her name. It was that moan as well as the quickening pace that caused her walls to tighten.   
  
"Noctis... harder please... don't stop! I'm so close!" Noctis took her words as his cue to toss her other leg over his shoulder thrusting at his full strength, gripping the headboard as both a grip and leverage to thrust even harder than before, completely ignoring the fact that they were rocking the bed. The new position had Luna screaming louder than ever, his name being the main thing he heard. It drove him mad to his breaking point, he dropped her legs, leaned into her ear whispering, "Don't hold back anymore. L-Lunafreya, I'm so close. I need you to finish me."   
  
She screamed affirmation to his words, euphoria taking her as he made the bed rock with each frantic powerful thrust. It only took a couple more thrusts for her to come, her walls tightening so hard on Noct that he came with her at the same time, both screaming each others names. As their highs of their orgasms came down, Noctis pulled out gently before dropping on Luna's side panting heavily. She rolled over to face him, her face flushed as she looked at him, watching as he fought his exhaustion, a light layer of sweat on his entire body.   
  
"My legs are trembling Noct." He smiled at her. "Told you. You'd scream." She felt her face redden more, "W-w-well... maybe you shouldn't be so good at what you did." She turned away from him. He laughed, "I wouldn't have changed it. You came so many times. I find it to be a huge turn on." He sat up to kiss her neck, placing butterfly kisses that made her shudder. "Mmmmmm, Noctis..." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, pressing himself into her back, "Ready for round two?" He began to kiss a trail down her neck, turning her onto her stomach, kisses trailing down her back causing yet another moan, "Already?" He smiled against the small of her back, "Yes, I've got to take advantage of my time with you." She flipped over, pulling the young prince up to her face, taking in that look of passion in his eyes, "Well then, what are you waiting for, Prince Noctis?" His answer was a kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes I skipped to what happens say about midway through the week. I'm evil... but I promise I will explain what is going on. What do you guys think is gonna happen next? What are Noctis and Ignis secrets about a 17 year old Noct? How the hell did we get to that lemon scene? Was it too much? Hehehe, it was my first one in almost five years of no fanfiction writing. Please let me know what you guys all think.


	5. Past Secrets and Secret Kisses

"Well it kinda goes like this," he began. "I used to sneak out of the Citadel on a regular basis before I moved out. Gladio, that time your sister was being scolded for leaving the Citadel with me, she followed a cat out of the Citadel using one of the few secret exits I use." Noctis watched as Gladio's eyebrows raised slightly, his voice laced with humor, "I never knew that you were able to slip out of the Citadel undetected."

Noctis decided to ignore the comment. "So anyways, when I was about seventeen, I overheard some glaive members talking about life outside the city and their homeland. I didn't know what it was called at the time but apparently it was Galahd. It sounded so exciting the way they described home, like Insomnia only tropical and exotic. I used to slip out after most of the rotation shifts of the guards and after Ignis would leave for the day. Apparently there was a part in Insomnia that was reminiscent of Galahd."

He took a deep breath and exhaled calmly, "I used to slip into the slums of Insomnia. Sometimes, I would go to the fight clubs where you betted on the more hardened members of the city. Other nights, I would wander into the geisha houses and teahouses to spend time with the girls playing games and watching them gracefully dance. Hell, at one point I even tried to get into a few of the bars, but some guy named Nyx stopped me when he saw me one night. He recognized me instantly."

Gladio felt his jaw drop, "Nyx? Nyx fucking Ulric? Hero of Galahd, the same damn guy that Drautos would constantly bitch and moan about? My damn mentor in the glaive?" Prompto began to laugh, "It might have been. Wonder what he told Noct when he caught him."

Prompto knew the stories of Nyx. His mentor Pelna would always complain to himself and another glaive, Luche, about how reckless Nyx could be, both in life and in battle, and that the crown Prince was showing similar signs as he got older. _"Sure he's still reserved and kind of anti-social but in battle he and Nyx are headstrong and reckless."_ He recalled Luche saying once.

"He was pissed if that makes any sense. Mind you he was the last person to try and tell me that I was in the wrong. I knew the rumors of Nyx," Noctis mused. "Anyways, instead of making a scene that he knew it was me, he let me tag around with him. His words were, can't get into trouble if you're with a glaive." The three crownsguard members felt their jaws drop all while thinking that it was bullshit. "Fucking Ulric..." Gladio swore.

Noctis held back both a smile and laugh, knowing that Nyx was always giving Gladio a hard time.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Gladio was complaining about your training this week," Noctis said as he took a sip of the whiskey he ordered. Final exams had come and he was stressed beyond all possible meaning. Gladio had intensified the physical training since school was going to be out for the summer. In Noctis' opinion it had to do with Nyx intensifying the training for all crownsguard and Kingsglaive, per the orders of Clarus, Gladio's father, who then passed the orders to both Cor and Drautos, respectively.

"Not surprising, the training has picked up per your father's orders. You're off for the summer. Time to pick up training and as much as Drautos doesn't want to admit it, you are sitting here with the best of the glaive. Thus your safety is secured, as long as I am leading your shield's training." Nyx stated smoothly. Noctis smirked at the cheeky end of the explanation.

"How noble of you," the prince responded, drinking more of his drink. Nyx eyed his drink choice. "You hate vegetables and sour foods and drinks but you'll drink something hard like whiskey for your alcohol. What gives? Trying to be a hard ass and show off?" Noctis had to chuckle at the comment, "Unfortunately, being a Lucii has its setbacks. Regular drinks like beer and wine are like water to us. We stay sober no matter how much we drink. I've heard Clarus complain about dad drinking the glaive under the table at social events. And while I am a picky eater, I do know that I am not a picky drinker. I am partial to having heavier things to drink though, makes for shorter refills."

Nyx laughed at this comment. _Never knew he was so relaxed outside of being babysat all day. I kinda like this side of him._

Noctis looked up from his drink to see a blonde across the bar smiling at him as she drank a vodka martini. She appeared to be his age with long blonde hair, her bangs shaping her face. She wore a strapless black dress with gold bracelets on each wrist. He swallowed the sudden saliva build up in his mouth and blinked a few times, making sure she was not a drunken illusion.

She waved at him, winking as she paid her bill and got up to leave. Not wanting to miss a chance to talk to her, he told Nyx he was heading to the bathroom which was right near the exit. She got outside before he finally caught up with her, grabbing her wrist gently, "Excuse me." He stated calmly.

She turned to face him, mild surprise could be seen in her violet eyes. _Damn she is cuter up close._ Noctis thought to himself. He let go of her, "I'm sorry for grabbing you." His hand rubbed the back of his neck. She smiled at him, "The cutie from across the bar. I was watching you but you seemed more interested in the conversation with your friend. I just assumed that you swung that way." Noctis blushed at her statement.

"N-no no. I was just hanging with a friend of mine. It's not what it seems like, he's more of an older brother kind of person to me. I just didn't want to miss the chance to talk you. Y-you k-kinda caught my eye and I couldn't help noticing you came alone."

She smiled again, stepping closer to him, "Well I find you to be very handsome but I am not the kind of girl to just go home with a random stranger. So let's start off with names, shall we? I'm Stella. And you are?"

 _Shit, Nyx and I never discussed aliases._ "My name is Noct. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her hoping she didn't piece together who he was by his nickname alone. "Well Noct, it's nice to meet you. How about I give you my number and we get to know each other? I have to get going right now, promised to meet some girlfriends at a club nearby so maybe we can meet up another time?"

He nodded at her request, taking out his cell phone, passing it to her. She input her number then pressed the call button, making sure he saw that her number was correct. She returned his phone to him smiling, "There. Shoot me a text sometime gorgeous. I would love to get to know you." Noctis smiled, "Is it because I'm your type?" His voice held a hint of tease, this time it was Stella's turn to blush, "Y-yes it is. Look don't tease me. I've never had the courage to ask a guy for his number." He smiled at her blush, leaning in, he kissed her cheek, making her blush more. "Guess that makes two of us." He grabbed her hand and kissed it before pulling away, "Be careful on your way. And I will definitely text you. Good night beautiful," he let go and headed back into the bar only to see Nyx standing near the men's room. "She is definitely your type. Did you get her number?"

The young Lucian prince nodded, a smirk crossing his face, "As a matter of fact I did. And I got her name." Nyx whistled his eye brows raising at the confidence of the prince. "Nice, now what's your alias?" "I gotta admit I froze." "You didn't give her your real name did you? Or my name?" Nyx looked a bit concerned. "No, I gave her my nick name, so I guess you could call me Noct." "Well Noct, you better pray to the Six that she doesn't figure out that you're the crown prince."

_Gotta say I agree there, Nyx._

* * *

**Back in the Present**

"And that's all I am telling you guys tonight. I am going to bed." Noctis got up from his seat and made his way to the door, much to the disappointment of Prompto and annoyance of Gladio. "Noct!" The shield shouted. "You can't just not tell the whole story." Prompto voiced his complaints as well, "Who's Stella? She sounds pretty hot. WHY are we only finding out about her now?" Ignis remained quiet during the whole story, he knew parts of the story but never heard Noct talk about it himself. Any information he had learned came from Nyx and even then the glaive was reluctant to share any specifics of the prince's time outside the Citadel. Almost like it was secret.

"We have all week, I'll make a bedtime story for you three, since Specs only knows vague details and no way to piece them together unless I fill in the blanks," Noctis responded playfully. It was already nine and he had no idea when Luna was going to come to his room. He wanted to be there before the time came. "How's that for a compromise?"

He eyed his crownsguard wondering if that would be enough for them to leave him alone for the night. Prompto nodded in agreeance. Gladio let out a deep breath and Ignis nodded curtly, "I expect to get the whole story Noct. So do Gladio and Prompto. This week, no more secrets about the past." Noctis nodded thanking the Six that he didn't say after tonight no more secrets period. He'd die if he had to share that the Oracle made regular visits to his hotel room.

"Okay, so we're agreeing to just tonight being the prologue of the story?" Noctis asked, somewhat impatient. They all nodded, sensing his irritation starting to form. He opened the door, bidding them good night before closing it gently and making his way back up to the royal suite of the Altissian hotel. As he got up to the top of the stairs, he saw a hooded figure standing next to both Umbra and Pryna, next to his door. Taking out the room key from his pocket, he quickly unlocked the door and let the three guests in before stepping inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He took a deep breath as he saw the two canines lay at the foot of the bed, cuddled together watching him and his guest carefully.

"What's with the hooded garb?" Noctis felt himself asking curiously. He watched as the hood was removed, revealing Luna, her smile clear on her face. She looked at him, removing the hooded cloak completely, showing off a sky blue dress that was sleeveless like her white dress but went to her knees instead of being excessively long. Noctis felt body tense at the sight of her in any form of blue, feeling a bizarre sensation in his gut.

He recognized the emotion but pushed it out of his head before he could acknowledge the feelings of lust starting to form. He smiled and walked up to her, taking the cloak and hanging it before motioning her to sit on the small loveseat in his room. She sat quietly, observing his slight tension and the obvious internal battle he was having play out on his face.

"How was your day?" She asked, figuring it would distract him from his internal battle. He smiled at her, "I've had a rather eventful day. Went to explore the city with the guys. We even went to that monster arena for the later half of the evening."

"So that's why you were late," Luna teased. He felt his ears heat up at the teasing tone before responding, "Technically, I was downstairs with the guys in their room going through a story time of sorts. I wasn't expecting you till at least ten, after all, you came around that time last night." This time she blushed, "I wanted to see you. I had a rough day." Noctis sat down next to her, taking her hands into his own, squeezing gently, "Your brother? Was it me?" Her eyes left his, the mention of her brother causing her eyes to water.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Where did you go last night? I came to check on you and Gentiana wouldn't let me pass. I finally get past her in the late early hours of the night to find your bed empty and Umbra gone." She tensed as he stepped closer to her, trapping her against the bedroom wall. Ravus was furious, his eyes with a dangerous glint in them. Lunafreya felt herself quiver in fear.

_Do I tell him the truth or do I lie?_

She swallowed thickly, afraid to answer his line of questioning. "Lunafreya, where were you?" She shook her head in refusal, not wanting to tell him that she finally followed her heart last night. That she finally gathered the courage to see Noctis. About the precious kisses they exchanged. His request for a date on the town with her. She wanted all of the previous night's events to be hers alone. The slamming of his metallic arm on the wall to the side of her head scared her out of her thoughts. His eyes were cold and callous, demanding an answer.

"I went out to explore the city. I've never been able to explore the city before and I really couldn't stand being here. I am not a prisoner Ravus, I am the Oracle and I have wants too!" His face was twisted into a frown, the disapproval clear on his face. "Yes," he began. "You are the Oracle, so ACT LIKE IT! ACT LIKE A PROPER LADY! What would you have done if Izunia caught you out of the bed instead of me? He would tell the Emperor and then you'd be surrounded by MTs twenty four seven. Is that what you want?" Luna felt her hands balled  into fists, the anger clear, she was tired of him dictating terms and conditions because the chancellor or the emperor was commanding it so. She was not their property. She was a princess, but she was also a human with a heart and unfortunately for the entire empire, her heart belonged to the one person none of them wanted her to give it to, the crown Prince of Insomnia, Noctis Lucis Caelem.

"I'm under the protection of the Altissian people until after the rite at the end of the week. Go tell the Emperor or the chancellor, I KNOW I am safe from their guards and wrath till after the rite. Since you're so determined to stop Noctis from receiving the blessings of the six, even though it is against everything our bloodline has ever stood for. He's the Chosen King and we have a duty to serve him. Instead, you're playing lackey to them. Our mother's killers," the last line held venom in it. It pissed her off to know that no matter what she said to him, it never changed his mind on the subject of their duty as descendants of the first Oracle.

_Not yet. Seeing Noctis is my precious secret. Between the two of us._

_  
_ "Say whatever you want Lunafreya," he began calmly. "But Noctis is a failure of king. He will fail you, so give up that ridiculous notion that he will fulfill his destiny. He doesn't even know what the details are for anything of the Chosen King and Oracle. I love you far too much to allow that naive little boy think he's a worthy king to your powers. Hell, he would probably fail as a husband as well so get the thought out of your head. He's a worthless boy and he will never answer his calling willingly. Nothing more than a pathetic and weak excuse for a king."

Lunafreya felt her eyes begin to water, tears clouding her vision but refusing to let them fall before her brother. "You're wrong! He's going to answer his calling! He already has! You know nothing of what he will grow to become." The tears had finally reached the point of falling, her next words stabbing her brother harshly, "I know he will be a better king than you ever will be! At least he isn't some puppet to a group of killers!"

It was those words that sent Ravus over the edge, slapping her with the non-magetik hand. She hid her eyes but continued to sob silently as he backed away and left her there to cry, not even bothering to apologize to her for slapping her.

_I must see him tonight. He's all I have ever needed to continue in my life, you won't stop me either Ravus._

* * *

**Back in the Present**

"HE DID WHAT!?" Noctis stood from his seat, pure rage coursing through his veins. Luna had to jump up to grab his wrist pulling at him to stay with her. "Noctis," she began semi-frantically. "I'm okay! He only slapped me once and left. He never came back and he doesn't know that I am here with you. Gentiana used some kind of magic to make a clone of me, it's laying in my bed sleeping. Relax!" When he wouldn't calm she turned him around and pulled him to her, closing the gap and kissing him.

He stopped fighting the urge to kill Ravus and focused on the soft lips currently trying to calm him. Lunafreya wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately trying to get his mind off her brother. It seemed to be working as he wrapped on arm around her waist, pulling her closer and another gentle hand touched her cheek. The need for oxygen was what pulled them apart, both panting from the lack of air.

"Stay the night," he calmly stated, placing his forehead on hers. She smiled at the offer. "Tempting as it sounds, I can't." He groaned in disapproval. _Not the answer I wanted,_ he thought. _She's the oracle before everything else. Why can't she just be Luna?_ "Lunafreya..." She placed her index finger on his lips, "No. I hate that name coming from you." She smiled at him to show she wasn't angry. "Luna..." he whispered gently. It gave her goosebumps. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" She shook her head, "I've hardly eaten today Noctis."

This time it was his turn to groan. She leaned her head to the side in curiosity, wondering what could make him more upset. "Noctis?" He kissed her firmly, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. She allowed him entry to her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance but Luna knew she would lose. They pulled apart as she moaned in disapproval and disappointment. "What was that for?" He smirked, "If I am not to call you Lunafreya, then you have to stop being so formal with me." "Oh?" She playfully responded, "Well then my dear Lucii, what do I call you?" He smiled, pulling her in for another kiss, "Noct is fine with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: By the Six I almost thought I wouldn't ever get out of my slump. I didn't want this story to die on me. So I've been listening to the soundtracks nonstop, brainstorming ideas and which direction I want to take this story. So now, we are gonna dive into his past and I loved the original idea of Stella so I had to include her, thus she is someone important to Noctis back in his past. I just hope I don't make the story too convoluted. Looking forward to seeing where the ideas will take me. Hopefully, it won't be a while before I update the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think!


	6. Proposals and Broken Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners at Square Enix, I'm just a humble fan with a crazy idea. That idea is the plot of this story and that I can say I own. Moving on to the story now...

Noctis rested his head in Luna's lap while he waited for room service to come up with their dinner. He made sure to get double whatever he got in order to make sure Luna ate. She wasn't a big fan of meats so he ordered a fish dish that he figured she might enjoy. He ordered a Tide Grouper Carpaccio for Luna and for himself a Creamy Crustacean Omelette with orders of strawberry bobba tea and a milk tea with honey for Luna. He also ordered a chocolate lava cake with wild blue and black berries with a raspberry sauce and vanilla bean ice cream. While he waited, he sat down with Luna on the sofa, resting his head in her lap, allowing the princess to stroke his hair softly while she hummed a song.

_ Where have I heard this song from before? I know I have heard it before, _ Noctis thought to himself. 

A knock on the door roused him from a mild slumber Luna was putting him in, getting up to grab the door. Luna never moved from her spot, watching as the same girl from the night before delivered the meal. This time pushing the cart into the room. She stopped after she pushed it in completely, keeping her head down in respect to the Oracle. "Will that be all your highness?" She asked timidly. Noctis smiled, handing her a large tip and lifting her head, "I'm not a fan of the formalities so please relax. This looks delicious and that will be all. Just remember, you never saw the Oracle here and I'm not the Prince." She blushed as he winked at her, a gentle smile gracing his face. She nodded and headed back to the door, bidding them a pleasant evening and to enjoy their meal before leaving the through the door. 

"Noctis, you probably make the poor girl die from blushing so hard, especially considering the close proximity you had with her. She probably will pass out from the overload, " Luna stated humorously. He smiled at the thought but resisted the urge to answer with a wisecrack, "We agreed my name is Noct from now on. Remember Luna?" She blushed at the gentleness of her name rolling off his lips, wanting to hear him say it in various ways, however she kept those impure thoughts to herself. The mild blush was not missed by the Lucian heir but he decided to stay quiet about it. "Come on, dinner is here. You don't want it to get cold."

Dinner went by quietly, the two royals catching up on the mundane things of their lives. Luna explaining her life as an Oracle, the hilarious house training of Pryna and Umbra, Gentiana teaching her how to dance, her brother's enlistment and abdication of the Tenebrae throne and the lunacy of the actions he chose. 

Noctis stood silent on the topic of Ravus, not really caring about him since he seemed to be a topic of sadness in Luna, both in their writings and in person. Noctis on the other hand had little to contribute that he felt she hadn't heard. He told her about his high school graduation, the formal ball to introduce him to the aristocracy of Insomnia, causing Luna to laugh.

"What's so funny Luna?" He asked blushing slightly. She giggled some more before answering him, "I recall you saying that Ignis was making you practice your dancing skills at any free moment. I also remember you said that it was so bad that Ignis had you using  Prompto to be the lady so you learned how to lead in a dance." His face flushed even more than it did before her comments remembering the constant laughing of Gladio and Nyx at the sight of the two teens dancing together. 

"That's funny, never thought you would remember that." He quietly stated, the blush still on his face as she laughed. He also went on to talk about the mundane things he did at home, how he moved out of the Citadel after the ball. "You never said anything about that!" She shouted. "Well to be honest, I was not planning on telling you since I cleaned the flat out and packed everything before I left Insomnia a while back. We were all under the impression that you and I were moving into one of the penthouses in the Citadel after we married. To be honest, I was thinking the same thing," Noctis replied calmly, not even missing a beat.

"While I would be happy living anywhere with you," She replied calmly. "What makes you think that I would move to Insomnia with you after the wedding? I am the Oracle first before everything else." She had finished her dish, placing the utensils down gracefully. Noctis watched her hide her frustration of the subject. "Luna... I'm sorry." He stated somberly. He knew she loved to help others in need and he personally never had any intention of preventing her from performing her duties. "I'm not a child Noctis. I can decide for myself what I want and don't want." 

Putting his fork down he got up, moving closer to Luna, kneeling before her, taking her hands into his own before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to upset you. I just figured you would want to live in the Citadel instead of a flat somewhere in Insomnia where people could have easy access to you. I didn't want to upset you and my intention wasn't to say you can't perform your duties as Oracle. I just figured it was more convenient to live in the Citadel with me. I would be moving back in after two and a half years. Believe me when I say, it's not my intent to lock you up in another palace. You're free to make whatever choices you want. I'm sorry if I seemed as though I was making the decision for you." She looked at him, finally calming after hearing his words. "It hurt me to hear you say it though. Why can't we live in a flat together? Like a normal couple." Noctis' eyes widened,  _ so that's what this is about. _ "If that's what my lady wishes, then I will let Ignis know for when we finally return home. With the crystal and you in tow." Luna smiled, the agitation replaced by calm, happy that she could live in a normal place with Noctis.

"I can't stay with you much longer tonight, I promised Gentiana I would be back before midnight so we could work on a spell that would clone the dogs to help keep me here with you longer. Please be patient with me a while longer. I wish to go out with you, on the town and spend more time here with you. Even spend the night, if you want me to." Noctis nodded to this proposition. The idea of Luna staying the night was all he really wanted but he wanted to do things right. "Sure, just tell me one thing," he teased. "What is it?" She questioned curiously. "What is your ring size? I had a ring made for you before I left Insomnia but I don't know if I got the right size." She blushed, "Noctis you did not have to buy me a ring." "What kind of husband would I be if my wife didn't have a ring?" He smirked at her with his question. "I'm a size five and a half."

_ Shit, I got her the wrong size. _ Noctis thought. "I'm gonna have to get it resized. I underestimated the size for you." Hearing those words made her heart pound faster, the excitement clear on her face. He got up and walked over to a nightstand next to the bed, opened the drawer and pulled something out. Returning to her, he kneeled again giving her a small box to open. "Noctis..." 

"Shhhh, just hear me out okay?" He whispered. "I know we haven't seen each other in twelve years. I know our only form of communication is doggy mail." Umbra whimpered loudly. He laughed, "Sorry boy. I know we are at war. I lost my kingdom, my crystal and my father in the span of a night. I only have my friends, my father's car and the few people loyal to my crown. I can't give you much besides myself and my heart. The latter of the two you stole away when I was eight years old. So, Lunafreya Nox Flueret, will you marry me?" 

He opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a Lucian design, similar to his designs on the Star of Lucis, with a sapphire diamond on each side and a white diamond in the middle. The engagement ring was also with an onyx and silver wedding band. Luna felt tears falling down her face, her hands covering her mouth which was wide open in shock.  _ He really proposed to me! _ She was beyond elated to say the least. Nodding her head, she finally found the words to say yes, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.  _ Thank you Dino, _ Noctis thought as she kissed him.

He broke their kiss, standing to his feet, placing the box on the table. She stood as well, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. He smiled into her lips, "I thought you said you were going to get going?" She smiled as he kissed her gently, pulling away to look at her. "I did but you just proposed to me. I hardly think now is an appropriate time to just leave you. Unless you want me to?" He shook his head, "I'd rather you never left me but beggars can't be choosers. I will take what I can get, considering the circumstances." She giggled at his answer. 

He took the time to pull her towards the bed, sitting her down at the edge, kneeling before her. He undid her shoes, sliding them off and placing them to the side. She blushed a dark red as his hands slowly slid up the back of her legs, making her shiver when he leaned in to kiss her knees.  _ He's so sensual but I can sense he is still holding back. _

"Noctis?" He stopped right in his tracks, his eyes rising to look at her. "Yes? I'll stop if you want me to." She shook her head, "I'm just wondering how come you keep holding back whenever you touch me. Almost as if you're afraid." To this the Lucian chuckled, "I admit I am restraining myself and yes I have a pretty big hard on forming in my pants, but I am not going to be aggressive in pursuing you. I know you're not fragile, but I don't want to scare you away either. I want for you to be as comfortable as possible and I'm willing to stop and wait, no matter how serious or intense things get." 

"I honestly can't believe you just said that," she stated quietly. Noctis smiled against her neck, kissing her pulse and causing her to fall back on to the bed. She closed her eyes as he made his way up her neck, recapturing her lips in a searing kiss. She felt herself get hazy from the feeling his mouth on top of hers. He placed either hand on the side of her head, holding himself up to take in her look. "Luna, I'm falling again. Promise to catch me?" She smiled at his words. "Of course, Noct."

* * *

**Back at the Estate of the First Secretary**

Ravus had been annoyed. Once again, Gentiana was standing guard at Lunafreya's door. It agitated him to see her servant playing guard dog. "Did she sneak out again, Gentiana?" The woman turned to him about to reply when she noticed both Loqi and the Chancellor with the elder Flueret. Izunia had given her a smirk, "Is it not your job dear lady to keep the Oracle in line? How are you possibly doing such a thing if she sneaks out?" The raven haired woman stayed silent as they approached. Just as she was about to answer them, the door behind her cracked open.

"Gentiana?"

"Yes my lady?"

"I forgot to let Pryna out before bed, would you mind letting her out please?"

"Of course my lady. You're brother is here as well."

The door opened completely to reveal Lunafreya dressed in a night gown covered with a satin robe, covering her small frame. "What is the meaning behind  _ this _ visit at this ungodly hour? And to bring your lap dog and the Chancellor at that?" She turned to enter her room, turning the lamp on next to her bed. "I will not tolerate the attitude, Lunafreya. I have spoken to the Chancellor about your little sneak out yesterday. He has an excellent solution." She frowned deeply at the words that came out of his mouth, "I recall saying that neither of you had any say so in what I do leading up to the rite. I am not under the empire's protection as you love to put it."

"You may be the Oracle but you're out of line with those words," Loqi interjected. He was aggravated that she spoke to the high commander in such a rude way, regardless of whether or not she was his sister. Her eyes narrowed at the feeling she was being cornered and Umbra seemed to sense it too, growling at the three men. Ravus looked at him, "Umbra is rather defensive this evening." Luna smiled, "He is protecting his lady from those who clearly mean to do her harm." Ravus winced at those words, ordering Loqi out as he left her alone with the Chancellor.

As soon as the door closed, Luna felt a chill in the air. He always frightened her, making her uneasy. "And you, my dear lady, escaping from here to go see our fair prince aren't we?" Luna felt the color drain from her face.  _ How did he know I go to see Noctis? _ He smirked, "Your face gives it away. I won't tell Ravus on the condition that you surrender yourself to the empire before the rite on Sunday." Her eyes widened at the condition of being able to secretly see Noctis for the rest of the week, without getting into trouble. "And if I refuse?" She cringed as he smiled, "I will inform our dear Lord commander that you regularly sneak out to see the prince in his hotel room. Every single night. Shall I tell you the room number?" She felt tears form in her eyes, it terrified her to know Ardyn knew which room was Noctis' and that he was willing to tell her brother the truth. 

"So my dear lady, what will your decision be?" Her bangs hid her eyes, the tears falling as she nodded quietly, surrendering her freedom to the Empire. She couldn't tell Noctis but she would tell Camilla before the week was over, as well as ask for a favor. Ardyn's sing song tone brought her out of her thoughts, "I will turn a blind eye to you seeing him for the rest of the week. The Emperor will never find out, as long as you keep up your promise. I will be distracting your brother so that you may sneak out. Do me the favor and send the young prince my regards." 

The last part of his voice was velvet and somewhat sinister, causing her to shudder, but grateful for the odd help he was lending her. "T-thank you, Chancellor Izunia." "Please my lady, let me thank you." He bowed and saw his way out. Luna fell back into her bed, the tears falling completely, her body racked with sobs. All she could do was cry, the pain lulling her into a slumber.

* * *

**The next morning**

Luna sat at the table, her eyes red and puffy, as she drank her tea. She asked Gentiana to get fresh fruit for her. She had her red notebook next to her, thinking of a simple note she wanted delivered to Noctis. She had not spoken to Camilla yet but thankful she did not have to wait long, the first Secretary of Altissia was dressed in a navy blue pant suit, taking a seat at the small dining table.

"Good morning, Lady Lunafreya," she said. Luna nodded at her, not really feeling like returning the greeting. Her mind was far too preoccupied. "I received word that your brother and the Chancellor showed up last night and that you spoke with them. If you changed your mind about our country's protection for you, then speak. Otherwise, explain what they were doing here last night." Luna placed her tea cup down, pushing it away from her and turning her attention to the secretary.

"I request a favor for the rest of the week, if it is at all possible. I don't plan on surrendering myself to them, even though I told the Chancellor last night I would on Sunday after the rite." Camilla raised an eyebrow. "What can I do for you Lunafreya?" She dropped the formality between them, sensing the desperation in her voice. "I already promised the young king of Lucis that I would release you to his custody. You can't promise the Empire something that is out of your control." 

"I've been sneaking out of the estate to see Noctis," she said flatly. "I don't know how but the Chancellor knows where he is staying and he knows his room number. I don't want my brother finding out and I don't want the Chancellor to hold the cards. I need a place to stay with undercover guards and for me to get access to Noctis. Please, I'm desperate Camilla." Tears fell down her face, her heart racing at the high possibility of the woman saying no. Camilla took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I might know of a place, but I have to see an old friend about the security of the place. If you truly don't want to go back to the empire, I have one simple piece of advice for you." Luna looked at her slightly confused. "What advice is that?"

"Marry him before the rite. If you need someone to perform the ceremony, let me know, I will get someone for you. The empire will be at full war, again, if they take away the bride of a Lucian king and I know that young man will fight through the gates of hell for you. He's your other half, Lunafreya. Marry him dear. I will bar your brother and the Empire from coming here and I will set you up in a new place so that you can rest easy the rest of the week." 

She got up and left the table, bidding the Oracle a good day. After the door closed, Luna picked up her pen and wrote to Noctis.

_ Dearest Noctis, _

_ I know we communicate by dog mail with only a few sentences but I feel the need to write a full letter to you. I am leaving the estate, probably tonight to a new location. Once I am settled in, I will send Umbra to get you. Noctis, follow him with your things. Don't tell your friends that you're checking out and don't check out officially. I want you to stay with me until the rite. And Noctis, get rid of this letter as soon as you finish reading it.  _

_ Love, _

_ Luna  _

She folded the letter and placed it into the notebook, placing the book in Umbra's satchel and sent him on his way. She went to her room to begin packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Good GAWD ALMIGHTY! Two chapters in less than 3 days! I think I'm on something. I am starting to wonder about my pacing and if it's too filler ish. I hope not. But I am trying my hardest for this to work. It doesn't help when I just wanna write smut and fluff lol. Where's my story? I am working on another final fantasy xv piece and it seems to be a smut piece with Noctis as the ultimate manwhore.i love the damn kid so I am gonna go through the cycle with him. So be on the look out for that! As always, thanks for reading and please comment with your thoughts. And a million thank yous to everyone adding it to their watch list and favorites.


	7. Chocobro Secrets and Personal Favors Fulfilled

**Dream Sequence**

Noctis walked up the stairs of the hotel ballroom. There were all kinds of people, drinking wines and enjoying the gentle piano playing in the background. Ignis had gone home early for the night, so he and Nyx got to slip out and attend the formal that Stella invited Noct to.  _ I just hope nobody recognizes me. I see quite a few familiar faces here tonight that work in the Citadel.  _

Although he made the effort to not dress too formally, he couldn't avoid it because black was his entire wardrobe. Black, the ever famous color of the Lucian royal family. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt but he left the tie at home, preferring to have the top buttons undone. Other men were also dressed in black tuxedos so he wasn't too worried about being found out. It also helped that Nyx was nearby undercover. Just in case.

He made his way over to a portrait of the goddess Etro, admiring it to the average eye but really he had studied it meticulously, as was expected of a Lucii. He smiled slightly when he heard a woman clear her throat. She stood next to him, smiling as she spoke, "It's the Goddess Etro. She is the protector of the realm so to speak and she protects the royal family. I find myself drawn to this portrait every time I am in this ballroom. I've heard that there is a HUGE mural in the Citadel with not only the Goddess but the Six as well as the image of the First Oracle and Lucii that was blessed by Bahamut's divine power. It's supposedly one of the most gorgeous murals of art in the world." 

Noctis smiled at her words knowing which area of the Citadel she was referring to. Maybe one day he would be able to show her but that would include revealing who he was to her. "That's quite the story you told. Have any aspirations to be a writer?" He smiled at her as he asked, not once taking his eyes off the portrait. She shook her head, "No, I have a friend who visited once. Said that the inside of the Citadel is one of the most gorgeous places of all Eos. And that is saying a lot for someone who lives in Altissia." He whistled low, "The city with walls of water? Heard that place is gorgeous. One of the people I know calls it the Goddess' Fountain." 

Now it was her turn to be impressed, "Didn't know you were into the topics of the world. Every time I try to talk to you about something outside of Insomnia, you tend to tense up and not wanna converse about it." Now it was his turn to feign hurt, "Hey, I have a broad range of interest. I just don't talk about the world because people tend to get political about the times we live in and then I hear the shit that people talk about Insomnia.” He turned his attention to the portrait but continuing the conversation, “It just annoys me at the end of the day. So I stay quiet and listen to what you say instead." "Still, it is nice to hear you talk about the world, even if it does bother you." She wrapped her arms around his arm, hugging her breast to him and causing him to blush.

Not missing it she teased him slightly, "Never been this close to a girl before, Noct?" "Not in the intimate kind of way,” he replied sheepishly.”

"A doll like You? Shy with girls? Have you lived a sheltered life?" Her voice still teasing, "Or are you one of those saintly good boys trying to prove he's a bad boy?" Noctis looked at her, his eyes showing his playful nature but his voice was calm and smooth, "No Stella. I'm just a guy who's here with a beautiful woman on his arm and wondering how'd I get lucky enough to have her on my arm." She smiled, kissing his cheek, "You're such a flatterer. Do you talk to all the girls this way?" He interlaced their hands, pulling hers up to his mouth, kissing it softly and causing her to blush a deep shade of crimson. "Nope. Just to the ones I really like."

* * *

**Present Day**

Noctis' eyes shot open. He sat up and gripped his forehead in pain.  _ I haven't had a dream of the past in a while. It's weird but I feel like Luna is triggering things in me from three years ago. _ He climbed out of bed at the sound of scratching on the door. "I'm coming Umbra," he said as he opened the door to allow the messenger dog to deliver his latest piece of doggy mail.

"Morning," he stated with a yawn. Umbra had entered as he shut the door, going towards the dog to retrieve their notebook. He wondered what the dog was doing at his hotel room so early. Opening the notebook, he saw the note that Luna wrote fall out onto the floor. Placing the notebook on the bed, he picked up the note, turning it over to read. 

"Is she serious? Umbra?" He half expected the dog to respond. "I-I.....I can't just do this! But at the same time, she knows where I am. So what the hell is this really all about? It's not like you can answer me anyways." He looked at Umbra, picking up their notebook and opening it to a fresh page.

_ Luna, I need to know what is going on. Please, be more specific. Better yet, meet me at the cafe Maahgo at noon. _

He closed the book, giving it back to Umbra and walking to the door. The guys were standing there, wondering what he was doing. "Morning guys, just letting Umbra out." He looked back at the dog, who had yet to move from his place. "I'm not going to do what that letter says." He placed his hands on his hips while the dog laid down. Letting out a breath of frustration, he let his friends in and looked back at the dog. 

Prompto was the first to speak, "What's up man? Lady Lunafreya ask a favor?" Noctis shook his head, "More like wants me to do something major. I honestly can't do what she is expecting me to do. I guess she commanded Umbra to not move unless I did what was asked." He looked at Umbra again, "Can't do so anyways. She says not to tell them. They're here. Kinda pointless don't you think?"

He walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Ignis looked at him but then turned his attention to the paper on the bed. Reading over it, he nudges Prompto and Gladio, passing them the letter. "She wants him to leave here?" Prompto asked quietly. "But this seems almost as if they've been hanging out. They haven't seen each other in twelve years no?" Gladio nodded, "unless his highness has a few more secrets that he doesn't want to tell us about." Ignis nodded, "Time to corner our young prince to find out what exactly is going on."

Noctis had finished his shower and came out of the shower, a white towel hanging off his hips and another in his hands as he tried his hair. He looked up at the trio wondering why they were looking at him.

"What?"

"Highness," Ignis broke the silence as he lifted the letter Luna sent him. "Care to explain the reason the lady sent this?"

"I thought we said no more secrets, Noct." Gladio stated as he folded his arms across his chest and leaning to the side. Prompto just stood there silently waiting for an answer to come out of his best friend's mouth. It was at this point that Noctis let out a deep breath, the towel falling onto his shoulders, and running his hand through his damp hair. He went to retrieve a pair of boxers and his prince's fatigue shorts, putting them on before letting the towel fall off his waist. As he finished, he turned around looking at the trio, motioning them to sit at the sofas. 

"Guess it's time to tell you guys what's been going on for the past few nights."

* * *

**First Secretary's Estate**

Luna had been waiting for Camelia to send for her so that she could move to a new location. She wanted to get away from the estate so that the chancellor could stop stalking her and Noctis. Camelia had left over an hour ago with no word yet as to what she was going to do. Her advice rang in Luna's heart, there was nothing more she wanted than to be the wife of Noctis the chosen king, but she was hesitant with the looming threat of Ardyn Izunia. He was one that she couldn't read, causing distress in her actions. A light knock caught her attention.

"Enter."

"Lady Lunafreya?"

She smiled at the young girl that was standing at the door. She recognized her as a servant of Camelia. "The First Secretary has asked me to retrieve you from your current quarters so that we can move you to a new location. Will you follow me, please?" Luna nodded as she grabbed her bag, following the girl through the hallway, leading her to another room with a painting of a lady in a red dress. The maid slid the curtains closed as she turned back to the painting, pulling it away from the wall as it revealed a door. 

"Follow this secret passage. The First Secretary is waiting for you on the other side of this passage." She handed Luna a small lantern so that she could see, Pryna right beside her. They entered, slightly fearful of what was waiting on the other side of the passage. "Noctis..." Luna whispered as she made her way down the darkened pass.

* * *

****

**Back with our chocobros**

Noctis remained silent, waiting for his entourage to process the past few days events that he was going through, giving minor but slightly vague details. Gladio seemed a bit irritated by the lack of information coming from his charge, knowing that secrets would only cause problems for their group. Although he knew he wasn't one to talk, he had sought out Cor recently so that he could improve his skills as a shield, taking on Gilgamesh. He came back with two brand new scars as his reward as well as a brand new sword. Prompto stared at Noctis with a slightly dropped jaw, he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure which questions bothered him more; the fact that he was seeing the Oracle and not telling them or the possibility that the prince did not trust any of them. Ignis was the one to break the silence in the end.

"She asked you to stay with her for the rest of the week."

A nod from Noctis with no words.

"What could have possibly caused her to send a letter like this? And to ask you to get rid of it and not tell us no less. Tell me Noct, were you going to tell us?" At this inquiry,  his glasses lowered slightly on the bridge of his nose, green eyes observing the Lucian prince. He had been in his service since Noctis was ten years old. Very little could the boy hide from the royal advisor, Ignis knew all of the tells of a lie said by Noctis.

"I don't know what prompted her to write this letter but I do know that Ravus has seen her at the estate. She didn't want to tell him that she was sneaking out to see me so he slapped her. I am guessing that he must have come again this time threatening harm over me. But this is just me speculating about the reason," he replied. He looked at Ignis cautiously.  _ I don't want them to know the intimate details, I really hope this was enough. _ Ignis nodded, glad that at the very least Noctis was being truthful with them, missing the mild anxiety in the prince’s eyes.

"Noctis, you should go with her then," was Ignis' response. Prompto jumped up out of his seat, eyes wide, "Iggy, you're serious? I figured you would be the biggest opposition to the idea." Gladio was dumbfounded, _Ignis agreeing with letting Noct out of our sight?_ _And Prompto pointing out the most logical argument? Where the hell are we?_

"Hear me out you two," the strategist replied. "We know that the rite is Sunday. We also know that Noct and Lady Lunafreya are to enter the rite alone, without either of us to defend them. We also know the empire might attack since according to Weskham, there is a slightly larger fleet outside of Altissia. We could allow the two of them to stick together for convenience sake. We also can consider that Noct is a prince that can defend himself, having been taught by you Gladio and members of the glaive as well as the Marshal, to analyse a situation before entering a battle. He could protect the lady as well. We also would have accomplished our mission of escorting the prince to Altissia." 

"This is true but..." Prompto began before he was cut off by Gladio. "But that was before the empire attacked our home, killed our king and stole our crystal. This is war, again, Ignis, and Noct needs to be protected, not reckless." Gladio glared at Noctis, "I am opposed to the idea. You're to stay put. I'm pulling rank as your shield on this one." He glanced at Ignis almost daring him to challenge him. Ignis may have been the Chamberlain but they had long established years ago that when it came to Noctis’ physical safety, Gladio as shield had top decision making priority. Usually the two of them could function in a synchronised harmony that didn’t require either of them pulling their ranks on each other.

Prompto found his voice again, "That's not fair Gladio. You can't pull rank on us now. Why deny Noct the chance at reuniting with her? Besides, it's obvious that Noct is not a threat to the empire right now. Their objective seems to be getting their hands on Lady Lunafreya and preventing the forging of the covenants with the Astrals. Noct is the least of their worries, otherwise this city would be a war zone right now." The three other men stared dumbfounded at the cheerful blonde's serious tone and firm resolve to convince the shield to let his charge go.

"Besides," he continued, his voice holding a slight tease to it. "There's always gonna be someone who outranks you. And if he wanted to, he could very much COMMAND you to stand down. Isn't that right Noctis?" He looked at the prince who had turned to the window at that point. "Prom is right," Noctis replied teasingly. Gladio growled, "You wouldn't dare. You hate to use your royal rank against us." 

"Gladio that may be true," Noctis stated somberly. "But you're not giving me much of an avenue to work with. I am prepared to do everything and anything you guys want, I'm asking for you to let me make a choice for myself. For my sake." His eyes were soft as he looked at his shield. "Please. Just this one time, I know what the hell I want. I know what's important. And I know it's the right thing to do for me and my sanity. I'm making a grown up decision, I'm asking for you to trust me. I won't lose contact, I'm not running from my duty, I'm trying to make the best of a bad situation for both of our sake." 

It seemed to be enough for the shield to relent. "Argh! I am not fully okay with this! But if it means that much to you, then go ahead. You're not to lose contact. Twice a day!" He made his way to the door, opening it and slamming it just as quickly as he left the three of them standing there slightly dazed. "I'll make sure he's okay. See ya later Iggy. Noct, say hi to Lady Lunafreya for me!" With that the cheerful blonde left the adviser alone with the prince and the dog.

"Ignis..."

"Not a word, highness."

Noctis let out a deep breath and slouched into the sofa, rustling his hair. "He's gonna be pissed for a while. I'm not looking forward to dealing with that later." Ignis laughed, "No, I will see to it that he is calm by the end of the week. Are you sure you want to do this?" Noctis nodded. "I am sure. Just don't check out the room. I might come back if necessary." Ignis snorted this time, "I highly doubt that the lady would let you leave her side that easily. Rest easy Noct. Enjoy the time you two have together." He smiled at the prince, "Just don't do anything reckless. We did just convince Gladio that you're a mature adult." "Oh I am very much aware of that fact," he replied with a smile. 

* * *

**With Prompto and Gladio**

"Gladio!" He ran as fast as he could to keep up with the much taller, much more athletic member of the the group but felt like he was failing. The older man stopped outside of the hotel, his eyes clearly agitated. People were avoiding him as they passed by. Prompto shook his head, a few girls walked by him but said nothing to him, but he heard them comment on how hot Gladio was. Another woman had complimented how handsome he was, loving the bad boy look, while sitting at one of the tables in front of the hotel. Prompto smirked when he heard a pair of guys checking out the shield, clearly entertained by the banter of how he could stand out in a crowd with a scowl like that.

"Gladio," he said as he walked up to him. "What's got you so angry big guy?" Prompto figured he should approach the subject semi serious. Last thing he wanted was to be on the opposite end of the shield's fist. Gladio walked over to the gondola, near the hotel, and hopped in, waiting for Prompto to follow. After the blonde hopped in, he instructed the driver to head to Maahgo. He was in need of a serious drink and maybe he could pick Weskham's brain about royal men and their priority lists. 

"I don't feel like talking about it at this second. I will talk, just not right now." Gladio stated calmly, something that Prompto was glad for. If the shield was still angry, he was doing a great job of hiding it. He simply nodded in response.

When they got to Maahgo they were surprised to see Cid sitting at the bar, chatting away with the owner, Weskham. The two older gentlemen had looked over at the young crownsguard members, a smile creeping to the older man's face. "Looks like Clarus' boy wears a similar face as Clarus did back in the day whenever Reggie did something to agitate him." Weskham let out a chuckle, "Definitely Clarus' son." Prompto and Gladio sat down at the bar, Prompto asking for a glass of orange juice and Gladio asking for a beer. "It's only ten am, boy," Cid spat out. "Yeah," Gladio responded bitterly. "well you deal with the brat. I am not doing it today." Both men let out boisterous laughs, "Sounds like Clarus." Cid stated.

"My old man have the same problems with his majesty?" Gladio asked curiously.

Cid nodded, "Reggie was always giving us all kinds of problems. I swear between your old man and Cor, they must have aged at least ten years every time Reggie pulled a new stunt. That boy of his is very much like him only a bit more headstrong." Prompto found himself smiling at the mental image of the late king causing trouble for the marshal and the shield much like Noct did for Ignis and Gladio.  _ Guess it is a royal thing, in the DNA. _

"I understand your frustration with the young prince," Weskham began as he prepared two glasses of orange juice for the two boys. "But in my experience, it helps to let him make the mistakes. Let him fail. He learns how to be a man that can be held accountable for his actions that way. You can't protect him from himself forever.” “Especially a damn Caelem,"  Cid interjected humorously. Weskham smirked at the two of them as he gave them their juices, nodding slightly at the third member of their party to join them.

"Ignis."

"Weskham, might I trouble you for some breakfast and an ebony?" The older gentleman nodded and began brewing a cup of the powerful coffee that helped Ignis get through any stressful situation. Prompto was gonna say something to him but stopped when the strategist raised a hand, "Prompto, I have a massive headache forming. Between Noct and Gladio, I'm not sure who gave me a more intense headache. Just sit there quietly till I get my coffee before you ask me any questions."

Prompto nodded, turning his attention to Weskham, asking him for some breakfast as well. They sat in relative silence, thankfully the cafe didn't open until lunchtime. So they enjoyed the empty quiet time, the trio contemplating how to deal with the newest wrinkle of their journey.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Noctis had followed Umbra out of the hotel and around the way to the bridge that was heading back towards the dock. Instead of going towards it, the dog lead him down a back way that lead him to a small bridge he could walk across. He stopped at the flower vendor, buying a red rose, a white rose and a sylleblossom for Luna. He thanked the vendor, paid him and continued to follow Umbra up a set of stairs. At the top of the landing, there was a straight path of tables, passing it, he ended up in an slightly open area, one way going straight and the other being a covered bridge that he recognized as a back way into the estate. He followed the black dog across the bridge however instead of going up the stairs he knew would take him towards the estate, the dog lead him down a semi hidden flight of stairs. When he got to the bottom, he stood in an underground storage type of area with a huge painting of a woman in a red dress. Standing in front of it was the first Secretary and a group of men and women dressed plainly as well as Altissian guards. The dog barked to alert them to his presence, causing the group to turn around.

"Ah, young King Noctis," Camelia stared coolly. "Perfect of you to join us, I have a surprise for you." Noctis approached the woman, smiling, "I know it's Luna. Umbra led me back to her, so tell me madam Secretary, where is Luna at?" As she was about to answer him, the painting moved, causing Noctis to be on guard but Umbra ran up to the side that was opening to reveal Pryna as well as Lunafreya. 

She gave the lantern to a guard standing there and ran into Noctis' arms. "I'm so happy you came." Holding her tightly, he smiled into her blonde locks, "I wasn't getting off the hook as easy as you made it seem like." She smiled looking at him before responding, "Camelia has a solution for what's got me so shaken up. Just hear her out before you say anything." Her eyes were pleading, hoping that he would trust her enough to listen.

"I've arranged your living arrangements for the rest of the week. These gentlemen will take you there. Lunafreya, remember my advice as well. If you need anything, let these men know and they will contact me immediately. Enjoy the rest of the week you two." She winked at them as they turned a deep shade of crimson at the possible inclination of anything intimate between the two royals. "So Luna, you gonna tell me what exactly is going on?" She shook her head, "Not until we make it to our new place for the week. I promise to fill you in on everything." She kissed his cheek and began to follow the groups of people leaving the small area. 


End file.
